


Once

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [275]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Love, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, my dear, I was young like you. </p><p>[Lady Tremaine to Cinderella]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Once  
> Fandom: Cinderella (2015)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for the film  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 112  
> Point of view: first  
> Prompt: any, any, [broken](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/120866504440)

Once, my dear,  
I was young like you.  
I was hopeful like you.  
I dreamed like you.  
Once, my dear,  
I thought I had it all -  
oh, so happily,  
the light of my life  
held my hand as we danced,  
clutched me at night,  
promised all the world would be mine.  
Once, my dear, I was like you. 

One day, my dear, should your  
lovely husband pass as did both of mine,  
I do wish you feel as I have felt  
watching you all these years,  
how brightly you shine.  
Cling tightly, my dear,  
for one day it may all pass away. 

Remember, my dear,  
once, I was young like you.


End file.
